


Here's to Getting Laid on Valentine's

by saviourhale



Series: tumblr ficletts [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Clarke, Dunno what else to tag, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Minor Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes, No Plot/Plotless, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey babe, so—” Raven says dragging out the so. “What are the plans for tonight?” Raven asks hesitantly. Clarke had warned her that she might get stuck with a few extra rounds, making it almost impossible for them to spend Valentine’s day together doing something special. She’d promised to try her best to try and get someone to cover for her, but with her being one of the only few interns who still showed up at the hospital, nothing was guaranteed. </p><p>“Baby, please don’t be upset, but—” Clarke begins, and Raven knows exactly where this is going. She sighs and tries not to sound too upset for Clarke’s sake.</p><p>“Hey, no, it’s fine. I understand, listen, I have to go. But I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” Raven hears Clarke heave out a sigh and a very sad ‘I’m sorry’ and she hangs up feeling completely let down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to Getting Laid on Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> an itty bitty fluffy valentine's day princess mechanic fic i wrote earlier this year.
> 
> happy reading my lovelies! :)

Raven stumbles into her apartment and starts to strip off her work clothes, while trying to maintain her cellphone up to her ear.

“Hey boo” Clarke’s voice filters through.

“Hey babe, so—” Raven says dragging out the so. “What are the plans for tonight?” Raven asks hesitantly. Clarke had warned her that she might get stuck with a few extra rounds, making it almost impossible for them to spend Valentine’s day together doing something special. She’d promised to try her best to try and get someone to cover for her, but with her being one of the only few interns who still showed up at the hospital, nothing was guaranteed. 

“Baby, please don’t be upset, but—” Clarke begins, and Raven knows exactly where this is going. She sighs and tries not to sound too upset for Clarke’s sake.

“Hey, no, it’s fine. I understand, listen, I have to go. But I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?” Raven hears Clarke heave out a sigh and a very sad ‘I’m sorry’ and she hangs up feeling completely let down.

It’s not Clarke’s fault she tells herself, but it doesn’t really help her feel any less sad, so she heads towards her bathroom and decides to take a long and hot bath.

-

“Why are you moping around your apartment?” Octavia chastises over the phone.

“Oh screw you O, seriously, you’re the worst best friend in the history of ever” Raven groans shoving another chocolate into her mouth. “I hope Lincoln leaves you or some shit” she says with a mouth full of chocolate.

“You’re binge eating chocolates aren’t you?” Octavia tells her, “that’s so not attractive” she laughs.

“You’re the worst” Raven replies.

“Honestly, stop being such a whiny piss baby, and go visit her at the hospital. Seriously, it’s not that difficult. I’m sure Abby will give her an hour break, and you could have a simple private date. it’ll be sweet, and romantic. Imagine the look on her face when she sees you there all pretty with a picnic basket and shit” Octavia goes on sounding legitimately enthusiastic about the whole plan.

“You’re serious?” Raven asks sitting up.

“Dude, yeah, like that’s gonna be a fucking cool ass story to tell your children one day” Octavia says with a laugh. 

“Shut up” Raven says a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

“You’re so smitten, you know you see yourself creating a family with that girl” Octavia tells her teasingly.

“You know what, I’m just gonna go and see if I can set something up, I'm done listening to you tease me about crap. BYE!” Raven says in a rush.

“I LOVE YOU, HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY, HERE’S TO YOU GETTING SOME TONIGHT COS’ I KNOW I WILL!” Octavia yells.

“Fucking worst” Raven mumbles hanging up.

-

Raven walks up to the front of the hospital feeling super nervous. She takes a few deep breaths and with determination, she walks into the hospital.

As soon as she steps foot in there, the very first person she sees is Clarke. She frowning hard at a patients’ log (Raven supposes, she can’t be sure). She looks up and spots Raven a few feet away.

“Rae, what, what are you doing here?” Clarke asks with knitted brows.

“Well, at first I was very upset because I wasn’t gonna see you. But then I had a long conversation with Octavia, which involved lots of groaning from my side and lots of yelling on hers” Raven explains coming closer. “And then I decided that if you couldn’t come to me, I’d come to you, and well if you’d like we could have ourselves that dinner date we keep postponing” Raven finishes in a rush with a small smile.

Clarke is positively beaming by the end of her speech and she can’t help herself. She cradles Raven’s face in her hands and kisses her fiercely.

“So, is that a yes?” Raven asks out of breath.

“Definitely” Clarke says rubbing their noses together.

**Author's Note:**

> Raven and Octavia's friendship would be so full of snarky banter and loads of teasing, I know this deep in the pit of my blackened soul. Anyways cuties, hope you liked this little fluffy-ish piece.
> 
> Thanks for reading, means the world to me! :)
> 
> Ever feel like saying hi, you can at viktorskrums on tumblr and @_jesysnelson on twitter xx


End file.
